


the sparks between

by megamegaturtle



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: F/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7221331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamegaturtle/pseuds/megamegaturtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate AU where you find your other half when you touch and blue sparks fly between you two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the sparks between

It happens faster then Megamind can blink, that he’s caught unaware that she is waiting for him. There’s a scuffle in the dark apartment as she pounces on him, like a predator, tears at him for retribution. Before either of them know it, he loses a glove and their hands touch, a spark glowing between them, shocking them into something new. 

Her touch is warm and his heart twists in a way he never thought possible, as if all the rusty gears have finally started to turn. She must feel something too because she gasps and snatches her hand away from him.

“It isn’t supposed to be this way…” she whispers, her voice cutting the tension between them, cradling her fingers to her chest as if he seared her with his touch. 

His mouth has gone dry, words useless on his tongue because he doesn’t know what to say for once. What does he say? That he never imagined in all of his wildest dreams that he would have a soulmate–let alone here on Earth? That he wants to thank the universe for not being cruel and giving him love after he lost his entire planet? That he’s ecstatic that he gets the girl from his archenemy?

What can he say after seeing with his own two eyes the sparks that happened between them? He knows what he saw. Her fingertips brushed against the back of his hand and electricity zapped between them, causing little bursts of light to illuminate her dark apartment. From the blue sparks that shimmered between them, his world titled when he looked at her in the glow of their bond, as if he was truly seeing her for the first time again. 

In a city going through a rolling blackout from sweltering summer heat, the only thing suffocating them in her apartment is the change in their relationship.

“You’re my soulmate,” he says with disbelief, the idea still too surreal for him to wrap his head around. 

“I shouldn’t be,” she snaps, her biting words carrying an extra sting.

Yet despite her harsh words, his chest fills with emotion, feeling something more for her than he ever thought possible. 

 _A connection has been made_. 

* * *

To say that things are awkward between them is an understatement. She doesn’t want to be his soulmate. She hates him. Not because he’s a villain–that is just a nuisance–no, she hates him because he didn’t try to be a better person, but instead took the hand fate dealt him. 

Usually, he is the bumbling supervillain of Metro City, jumping and smiling as he explains his evil plan, strutting like a blue peacock. But she has seen him cry once too during some December long ago.  

She hates him still though because he’s weak, that he refuses to rise to the challenge to change the world, but he instead just takes what the universe gives him. 

She didn’t fight so hard all her life to be respected to find herself tied to one person that can’t even respect himself.

And this man is her soulmate. 

Her stomach drops again, realizing what that means in the grand scheme of things in the universe. His home world needed to be sucked into a black hole, billions of people had to die for no reason, just so that they could meet. If she asked him, he would tell her the probability of them meeting, but that is something she doesn’t want to know. 

She’s in her chair, watching him add the finishing details to his latest plan and she sits there seething at him. He doesn’t deserve her. They shouldn’t even be. 

“Miss Ritchi,” he calls to her, “you’re going to burn a hole in the back of my head.”

But damn if despite how fucked up it all is, she can’t help the warm feeling she gets when she hears his voice.

* * *

He was a bit skeptical when the guards told him he had a visitor, but now he thinks he’s hallucinating because there is no way in hell that Roxanne would come visit him in jail. 

Bugged eyed and unsure, he takes a seat across from her, his usual zeal left apparently in his jail cell. 

She smirks a bit and crosses her arms across her chest. “Cat got your tongue?”

He never understood that saying. Who would let a cat close enough to their tongue? Did they do it willingly? Were they asleep? He’ll never know. 

He clears his throat, and shoots her a bright smile, pretending he is wearing villain regalia instead of an orange jumpsuit. “To what do I owe the pleasure, Miss Ritichi?” Buffing his fingernails on his suit, he winks at her, “Am I just too irresistible?” 

She scoffs, “No.” She tucks a lock behind her ear and her eyes dart around the room. He almost doesn’t hear her, but she says, “Just wanted to say hi.”

He doesn’t know what he’s feeling, but he knows he’s blushing.

“Hi.”

Is this the start of something?

* * *

Things are…interesting between them, she decides. He still kidnaps her, he still fights Metro Man, they still have banter, but she hates him less.

He breathes more now, she realizes. Before he was always running around trying to impress her, to show off, but when the camera isn’t rolling, he breathes more, better even. And though he smirks and has devilishly evil grins, he actually smiles now, genuinely happy. Even hums while he tinkers with something. 

_Is this what love is?_

It’s bizarre and they don’t make sense, but she doesn’t mind that they are soulmates so much anymore. She has just transferred her hate to their situation. 

He doesn’t really tie her up in her chair anymore, an unspoken rule that supervillains shouldn’t tie up their soulmates was agreed between them. Tentatively, she gets up and walks behind him. He doesn’t notice that she’s peeking over his shoulder when she stops. 

“So,” she starts, such a vague opener to catch his attention. 

Megamind jumps high in the air, like a cat, letting out a girlish yelp. He whips around with a hand clawing at his chest, almost as if the action will ease his heart rate. 

With narrowed eyes, he glares at her. “Don’t do that!” 

She wants to laugh, but rolls her eyes instead. “Well, that’s what you get for letting your victim walk around freely.”

At the word _victim_ , he flinches, almost as if her role hurts him now. Leaning against the center console, he ducks his head and twiddles his thumbs. 

“…you’re not my victim, Miss Ritchi,” he whispers quietly. 

She wants to fidget, but she stays still. “What am I then?”

With a deep sigh, he admits, “I don’t know.”

Her lips press together and her fists clench.  _We’re soulmates_ , she wants to say, but she doesn’t. _Fate did not throw us together for you not to know!_

“Well, figure it out!” she snaps. 

She turns swiftly on her heel and heads back to her seat, refusing to speak as she waits for Metro Man. 

* * *

He misses her. 

He hasn’t kidnapped her in weeks so he hasn’t see her in weeks. 

But as he told her, Roxanne isn’t his victim and soulmates and victims should never mix. Pacing around the lair, he doesn’t know what to do. He wants to see her, the ache in his heart growing stronger as the days go by. Maybe there were never blue sparks between them and it was just a trick of the light…

Yet he shakes that thought out of his head as quickly as he came. He knows what he felt and he knows what he saw. Roxanne Ritichi is indeed Megamind’s soulmate, a pairing that takes star-crossed lovers a bit too literally. 

 _What are the odd_ _s_ , he thinks but he shakes that thought away too. He doesn’t want to know. He doesn’t want to calculate everything anymore. They are what they are and there is no escaping it. 

With a sigh, he drags himself to the couch, wanting to at least feel satisfaction by curling up and watching television. Settling into the sofa, he kicks off his boots and shrugs off his cape.

He turns the TV on, hoping to find some documentary about the ocean or space–something to relax, but its to the Hallmark channel. As the scene on the screen plays out, about a man wooing a woman, it smacks him across the face what he should do.

With eagerness he starts brainstorming, but he can’t help but snicker to himself. Love really does make you stupid. 

* * *

She just finished up a news report when her cell phone buzzes as she gets a text from an unknown number. 

_Do you want to go on a date?_

Without thinking, her thumbs type quickly. 

**Who is this?**

Roxanne tries to think if she gave her number to anyone recently, but she knows she hasn’t. Most people think she’s dating a superhero and while Hal hits on her all the time, it can’t be him because this person actually uses correct grammar.

Before she has time to switch to another app, a new message appears, its contents flashing before her blue eyes.

 _Megamind_. 

Her first reaction is that she’s surprised that Megamind has a cellphone. A funny image of him being a chatty cathys to telemarketers crosses her mind. But the more important one is that her heart skips a beat and her stomach flips. Megamind is messaging her, asking her out on a date. 

Part of her is annoyed that she cares so much, but the other part of her is happy. 

She didn’t realize until now how much she missed him as relief and warmth crash over her. Her toes feel tingly and she feels like she can fly. 

**Okay. Just don’t kidnap me.**

_I won’t._

* * *

The city’s lights are still turned on this evening, her apartment bright as he’s invited inside. She is shy when she opens the door, he notices, keeping her distance as she smooths a stray lock with a fidgety hand. She looks stunning in her purple dress. 

“I hope chicken will be okay?” she asks, her voice soft and her eyes bright. 

He nods, handing her a bottle of wine. A jolt goes through him as their fingertips brush again and he swears he sees a spark for a second time. 

“Chicken is great,” he affirms, nerves making his stomach a little tight. 

She grabs the bottle slowly from his hand, almost like she wants to linger to his touch. “Good, good.” 

She’s holding the bottle to her chest and silence stretches between them. He doesn’t know what to say, but here staring at her being a complete dunderhead. It’s too different, too new and absentmindedly, he blurts, “You’re my soulmate!” 

He feels like he’s suffocating again like he did like that summer night, the air thick with words that have been left unsaid for so long. 

But she slowly smiles, her cheeks a little pink. “I am,” she declares, her voice a little shaky, but her smile widens. “And you’re mine.”

The coil that he didn’t know he had wrapped around his heart relaxes.

They are exactly where they are supposed to be. 


End file.
